Lestrange Manor
by Jodelle
Summary: A drop of blood, a hundred signatures, and the house was hers. It was the perfect hiding place, right under their noses, but is she really safe here? Hermione Granger held her son in a loving embrace as they stepped over the threshold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter and co. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publishers.

Lestrange Manor

By: Jodelle

"Prick your finger, it is done  
The moon has now eclipsed the sun  
The angel has spread its wings  
The time has come for bitter things"

-Marilyn Manson

Chapter 1: Prick your finger

Hermione fought with her conscience as she took the pen from the Realtor. She chewed at the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting out with the truth. Looking down at her son in his carrier she found her resolve.

The Realtor took a deep breath and conjured a stack of papers for her to sign. The redhead started talking in a jumble again and Hermione began to listen attentively once more.

"You must not be blood related to any of the families on this list..."

Hermione scanned the list. Lestrange, Malfoy, Black, Parkinson, Nott, Moon, Yaxley or Dolohov. The list went on to list all of the pureblood families that had produced at least one death eater in their known history. Hermione remembered the Malfoy's manor being used as Voldemort's headquarters and had long ago realized the French were trying to make sure no death eaters would create such a thing on their soil.

The Realtor looked slightly ill as she handed Hermione a device with a needle at the tip of it. Hermione sent a concerned look at the woman who blushed.

"I get queasy at the sight or smell of blood," She confessed looking at her out of the corner of her eye to make sure it was in fact a sample of Hermione's blood being collected.

Hermione looked in the other direction as well when she pricked her finger lightly.

The woman bustled over taking the device and making hmmm noises as she poured over the results. She began mouthing random words like; muggleborn, mid- twenties, mother of one, natural brunette, and weighs a hundred twenty five pounds.

Hermione's son started crying softly as he woke up. Pushing back her chair she knelt down to his level. Brushing back his messy blond hair his blue eyes snapped open to look up at her. It was odd how he'd inherited his father's coloring but her nose and messy hair. She was glad the woman hadn't asked for Rubin's blood or they would have been turned down.

One Realtor had attempted to take blood from him and Hermione had just apparated them away with out so much as a goodbye. While she wasn't blood related to any of the people on your typical list her son was. Rubin Altair Malfoy was his full name.

The Realtor made her sign dozens of papers which took quite some time as Hermione unlike your usual client read all the fine print. If the woman reading over her shoulder got irritated she wasn't any the wiser as the task had her full attention. A few things stopped her in her tracks.

"I have to renew this every ten years?"

"Yes, we come in once every ten years to look over the manors so we can place redo preserving charms on the manor. As a result the house must be emptied of quite literally everything and everyone so we don't miss anything. It is a bit inconvenient to those living here but we will need you to find lodging elsewhere during those three weeks."

Hermione figured she'd probably be found by then so what did it matter if she had nowhere else to go.

"My son will have a blood sample taken?

"No, that only applies to blood adoptions where his blood composition would change. In marriages to some of the older pureblood families such a ritual would be done to make your son 'part of the family'."

"You said there were preserving charms. Am I allowed to do with the wards what I see fit?"

"Yes, as long as you don't change the structure of the house by let's say adding an extra room, putting different colored paints on the walls, removing the carpet... I know it's frustrating but you mustn't touch the walls or floors. These houses are to be treated like museums in the sense that if we removing the furniture it will look the same to future generations."

If this wasn't such a good hiding place, right underneath the death eaters noses, she would have been annoyed at all the restrictions put on her by living here. As it was knowing Rubin would be safe she penned her name over a hundred times that day deciding this was it. The Lestranges vacation home in France long abandoned was her safe house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author Notes: I know this is short but I dislike writing long first chapters and getting no reviews. I deleted a few of my stories out of the frustration of getting no reviews what so ever!

Hermione isn't married...how she had Malfoy's son you'll figure it out by the fourth chapter I promise. Altair is a star name, I couldn't not give him a star name seeing as it's a pureblood trend I find fun.

If you like this please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. J.K.Rowling and the publishers own everything. I also don't own the lyrics or the quotes used at the beginning of each chapter.

Lestrange Manor

By: Jodelle

"Solitude scares me.

It makes me think about love, death, and war.

I need distraction from anxious, black thoughts."

-Brigitte Bardot

Chapter 2: Lonely

Every few minutes the tired woman would shake her head as though trying to clear something. No matter what she tried to distract herself with she kept hearing the screams. Shivering she reached into the pocket of her robes for her wand. She thought to do a cheering charm but realized she wasn't sure if she was so much depressed as feeling guilty.

She had heard them screaming her name and she'd run into the trees without looking back. While it was true she was trying to protect her unborn son she'd abandoned her family to the death eaters. Hermione gave a frustrated shriek before throwing her book across the room. It slid across the wooden floor before becoming still.

In all fairness the fire had probably killed her parents long before she'd decided to flee. It's not like it was her fault the wards had fallen seeing as she'd been very thorough. However people had destoryed them from the inside. Having forgotten to warn her parents about the use polyjuice potions and glamour her parents had invited a death eater disguised as their cleaning lady inside.

Later that week she'd returned to the site of their destroyed home dressed in a deep purple which was the color of mourning in the wizarding world. It made sense that black couldn't be the color of mourning as most witches and wizards wore that daily. The color reminded her of dried blood.

Muttering under her breath she'd summoned her parents ashes into two urns she'd brought just for the purpose of collecting their remains. She always thought keeping someones ashes was a morbid practice but seeing it was all she had left of them she pushed those thoughts aside.

Now in the present day they sat on the fireplace mantle out of reach to Rubin and pinned down with a sticking charm that was renewed once a week. Scowling she then heard a different voice the one of the Realtor saying she must not touch the floors or walls. There had been many a time where she'd wanted to redecorate but had to stop herself.

It was because of the restrictions that as Hermione entered her son's nursery she saw many things floating up in the air pressed up against the wall but not attached to it. She had an assortment of origami birds flying around the room, mobiles spinning in circles, as well as maps of the world and the night sky acting as wallpaper. She had big plans for this room as a means of introducing her son to a variety of things.

Tiptoeing across the plush green rug she came to stand next to Rubin's bed. When he's turned two and a half she'd gotten him to go from sleeping in a crib to a bed. Now her three year old son watched her curiously before pushing back the covers and leaning over to give her a hug. He spoke of a dream he'd had in a rush of French before she asked him to speak in English.

They both called it the English game where he had to speak English in the morning and French in the afternoon and evening. In hopes that he'd stay bilingual Hermione added prizes for not making the mistake of saying one word in the other language if it wasn't the time of day to do so. The exception was made when receiving phone calls in which case French was a must.

He carried on in English before rubbing his eyes and smothering a yawn with a hand. "Can we have cheese with eggs and ham?" He said looking hopeful as he took her hand and tugged her along as hard as he could in the direction of the kitchen. As they went through the swinging door they saw Pearl their house elf cooking what smelled like sausage.

Hermione sighed before smiling and saying, "Alright, Rubin but only if Pearl feels up to it." The only reason they had an elf was because she had come to them after being given clothes by its previous 'Master.' Hermine hated being address as Mistress and her son as Young Master so she'd had many talks with Pearl until they both agreed to a set of terms.

Pearl got pay which they'd agreed she couldn't spend by buying things for anyone in the house. She got clean clothes that fit her well, but was made to realized she wasn't being thrown out. And finally Hermione said she got each Saturday off to visit friends and family.

Rubin joined Pearl on the wide stool so he could see the stove top. They were talking animatedly about what was being cooked. If her son was anything he was polite to everyone. For a while she had wondered if he thought she was just an odd looking girl and when he approached her to ask if all girls looked like that she'd laughed so hard that her coffee went up her nose.

"Rubin, I'm a girl."

"No, you're a mommy. There's a difference." Rubin had said crossing his arms and nodding with an air of certainty.

"I'm was a girl, then a woman, and then a mommy. Well, technically I'm all three of those things." Hermione had watched him open his mouth argue and stop with a thoughtful look on his face. What she said didn't make much sense to him.

It had occurred to her then that he hadn't met anyone his size or age for that matter which was the cause of todays outing. While she wanted to protect him from the dangers out there she knew he needed friends and she thought, adding herself to the equation, so did she.

Using magic food was made quickly so she was pulled out of her reverie soon by Rubin holding a plate over his head in an attempt to hand it to her. They ate quickly before going outside to the apparation point. Rubin hugged his mom tightly as they used the way of transportation he disliked most. He preferred the floo or portkey but those two risked him getting lost by saying the wrong thing or letting go.

Feeling goosebumps rise on her arms as was her normal reaction to the experience she felt the ground fall away underneath her feet. And they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: I'm having my computer wiped clean so I have to post what I have so it's not deleted. I may repost it with a greater length & more of the story as I had planned for this chapter be longer.

You'll soon meet Ollie & Blake...

I love them almost as much as Rubin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers. I also do not own the quotes and/or lyrics at the being of each chapter.

Lestrange Manor

By: Jodelle

Chapter 3:

Emilee & Ollie

"Writing is very much a playground; an artistic playground. It's the most fun thing I do."

-Shania Twain

Rubin squeeled delightfully as Hermione scooped him up and placed him on the swing. It was still too early for most people to be at the park so besides them their was only one other pair; a mother and her son sitting over at a park bench eating a snack.

Hermione didn't mean to be so protective but rather than approaching the couple she hesitated longer still trying to get an idea of who they were. What she didn't realize was that the other mother was doing the same thing. The young boy kicked his feet back and forth under the bench looking restless as his mother held him back to finish all of his food.

What decided if the two boys would play was when the boy with an unknown name took off at a run from his mother, tossing his snack wrapper in the trash on his way to the swings. He threw his full weight into a jump that got him up on top of a tire swing next to Rubins' normal swing.

When in his haste the boy accidently kicked Rubin his mother yelled loudly at him, "Ollie!". The boy dug his heels into the ground to stop and looked quizically at his mother.

The woman rushed over the Hermione and said in one breath, "Oh, I'm so sorry is your boy okay? Ollie's such a ball of energy that he's always playing too rough! I'm so sorry!" It was quite comical to watch the woman. She had her face covered with her hands as if she was afraid to see slowly forming bruises on Rubins' arm. Other than absentmindedly rubbing his arm to show slight pain Rubin was fine albeit a little sore.

"I'm fine Mam," Rubin chirped in happy French looking over his shoulder at his mother to say he wanted to be pushed again.

The woman looked relieved. She got the same hesitant look as Hermione before suggesting that the two boys play together. Going back to the picnic bench she came back with two foam swords. Both boys took the game of dueling but it was obvious that Ollie had more finess while Rubin was reduced to hacking away at Ollie. Ollie almost seemed to be skipping back and forth always looking for an opening.

The other mother explained that Ollie usually played with a friend named Basil but he couldn't make it today. She followed this up worriedly asking if Hermione condoned play violence and if she should take the swords away. Once reassured that everything was fine she smiled brightly.

"I clearly don't get out very much." The woman said fondly watching the boys at their play. Then she froze upon hearing her cell phone ring. Looking at the phone she looked about to swear and what she said was the last thing Hermione expected.

"Merlins' Beard! Not again! Ollies music lessons been cancelled again. I swear Miss Pierce is the most unreliable woman I've ever met!"

Hermiones' mouth opened in a giant O upon hearing that particular swear.

The women paled and threw her hands over her mouth again. Wringing her hands she appeared to be reaching for her wand when Hermione grabbed her wrist. Looking in all directions first she then shook her head, "That won't be necessary, really!" Hermione said patting her pocket where you could see a slight bulge that could only be from a wand.

The woman laughed delightedly. "It's been so long since I've met someone who's magic! I'm not normally so nervous but I get that was around muggles always afraid they'll figure me out. My name's Emilee by the way what's yours?"

"Hermione."

Emilee looked suspicious, "You're not the Hermione Granger are you?"

Hermione looked ready to bolt before Emilee took her wand out and tossed it on the table as a sign of reassurance. "Dearie don't worry about little old me. I'm hiding from Ollie's father so we're avoiding the same people."

Hermione nodded still pale.

With a clap of her hands Emiled had Ollie coming out from behind a tree dragging his sword behind trailed along beside him. Handing Ollie the other sword Rubin sat on the edge of the park bench looking at his mother. He reached out to squeeze her hand and smiled even more brightly if that was possible.

" Ollie and I are friends now mommy! Can he come to our house and ride horses? He says knights ride horses too and since he's a knight he says it'd be so cool to ride a horse! Oh please mom."

Hermione smiled. "Only the minature horses mind you." Emilee nodded smiling , "If that's alright with you Hermione."

"It's a play date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later the two boys were seated on a small horse which Hermione let forward while Emilee had her hands resting on the small of the boys back to make sure they didn't fall off. You could smell the nearby stables what with the scent of manure and hay because the wind was blowing just the right way. Hermione smiled brightly as the boys chanted, "Pony! Pony! Giddeyup Pony!"

The horse which was named Alston clopped along at a walk and Hermione led them over to the stables as it was time for lunch. Pearl was waiting for them at a small glass table with a large umbrella over it. She had an assortment of veggies with dipping sauce and a stack of sandwiches. Hermione nodded to her absently while pulling the chairs out for the boys. Still being so short she had to help Rubin up while Ollie was just tall enough to manage.

Both boys dove into the meal. The talked loudly sometimes over one another in their excitement. They simply would not quit talking about the horses. Rubin glared slightly when an enchanted napkin occasionaly sprung up from the table to wipe his mouth.

This gave the two women time to talk.

"So I think I'm right in guessing his father is a Malfoy." Emilee said looking over at Rubin who was a dead ringer for any Malfoy at that age. He wasn't as prime and proper just yet but he had a grace to himself. "I know this may sound tactless to ask by I assume his father is the younger one..." Emilee floundered. "At least the young one was handsome and less chilly while the older one, "Emilee shuddered. "Well you'll agree that he had nothing going for him but a hefty sum in the bank!"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he was the younger one. Draco."

Emilee tilted her head to the side curiously. "You call him by his first name after what he did to you? I would have thought you'd be like me and have to wash your mouth out everytime you said his name." Emilee looked enraged briefly before a smile broke through. "But you'll understand that Ollie's father was a monster. He murdered the poor Prewetts! My mother was best friend with the wife...I forget her name."

Hermione sat bolt upright. "Antonin Dolohov!" She gasped looking at the boys to make sure they weren't listening. "That man is worse than a monster! He-He almost killed my friends in the department of mysteries. He almost took my friends away from me all the while wearing a smile on his face!"

Emilee nodded. She glanced over at Ollie with an affectionate look. "The only decent thing he did was give me Ollie. I wish I could say that Ollie looked nothing like him but that would be a lie."

Hermione patted her hand before peering over at the young Dolohov. "He's got Antonins' eyes and hair color. I can't tell who he'll favor more at this point though it looks like he's favoring you thank Merlin!"

"I agree." Emilee replied taking a sip of peach tea from her tall glass. Emilee looked curious once more and steepling her fingers she said something that made Hermione look thoughtful.

"How did you get out of Azkaban?" Emilee asked leaning forward unconciously. "Antonin almost killed me and they threw my body out thinking I truly was dead. But you were only reported missing...the only person in fact ever as far as I know deemed missing."

Hermione paled to a chalky color. She opened her mouth a few times before looking extremely nervous. Watching Rubin out of the corner of her eye she turned to speak .

"Emilee... Rubin doesn't know about his dad and honestly the reason we haven't been found out is well-"

"Wow! Do it again!" Ollie cheered as Rubin morphed into Ollies' doppleganger. Rubin mirrored Ollie and grinned at his mom who looked horrorstruck.

"Rubin! Turn back this instant! What did I tell you about doing that infront of anyone that isn't family!" Hermione shrieked looking back and forth between the two boys that appreared to be twins.

"Oh Merlin which one's which!" Hermione groaned into her hands.

Emilee stared outright. "He's a metamorphmagus! Wasn't his second cousin Nympha-something one too."

"You know Knife!" The boy on the right exclaimed turning back into Rubin. He clapped his hands excitedly before bursting into a giggly laugh.

"Oh!" Ollie exclaimed. "Mommy can he go in my place to music lessons?"

"No."

"What about swim lessons?"

"Do you want to drown?"

"What about etiquette lessons?"

"Do you want to look like a slob?"

"What about-"

"NO!"

"-going to lessons with me?"

"Hmm..." Emilee said glancing at Hermione questioningly.

"Money's not a problem," Hermione went on, "but he already goes to a lot of lessons such as Piano, dancing, and language classes."

"Can I start going to Ollies' lessons as well a mine?" Rubin asked looking eager.

"Alright Rubin." Hermione said diplomatically. "But if I ever hear of you transforming infront of others I swear I'll pull you out of these lessons without hesitation!"

"Yes, Mom." Rubin chirped happily.

Emilee had looked like she wanted to say something but had been patiently waiting for an opening.

"You may want him to change his appearance as a lot of the students are familiar with the Malfoys." Emilee suggested. Hermione nodded taking out a pen and hurriedly writing down a contact list which she handed to Emilee.

"That's a list of all the instructors and a schedule which offers up the times of our lessons. You should get a discount on lessons as they will now be with multiple people."

Emilee nodded before offering up, "I think you'll also like Basil. He's Ollies' other friend and since they started lessons this year they've been attached at the hip."

"Yes!" Rubin said punching the air. "Now I have two new friends!" Hermione smiled at his eagerness and willingness to accept another person into his small social circle and grinned delightedly.

"So all we have to do is plan things just right and this should prove fun."

"Indeed!" Emilee declared with a crinkly smile.

And so from that point on a small trio made up of three boys was formed.

A/N: Now he has friends. Rubin Malfoy, Ollie Dolohov, and Basil...?"

Please review if you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers.

Lestrange Manor

By: Jodelle

"You must do the things you think you cannot do."

-Eleanor Roosevelt

Hermione Granger fearfully gazed at her new appearance brushing out her now pin straight red hair. Her green eyes narrowed as she asked herself was there anything more she could do to look even more unlike herself. She heard Rubin throw open the door to her bedroom and she finally caught sight of him too.

Rubin who had always been a fair haired child now had raven black hair but she thought with a satisfied nodd his face still held his best feature which was his silver blue eyes. He now had a less delicate nose, thick eyebrows, and thin lips. Rubin was wearing a deep purple colored hoodie that had a celtic symbol on the front, black pants with half a dozen pockets on each leg, and shoes that were black with purple laces to match his hoodie.

He nudged past his mother to stare into the mirror mimicing her attention to detail by crinkling his brow, narrowing his eyes, and leaning in for a better look. He turned to his mother and grinned. "Knife said I did a good job! I almost ran-d out of ideas but nope I didn't once Knife helped me brainstorm."

Hermione sighed leaning forward to grab a hairbrush which she pulled through Rubins' messy hair. He had made his hair fall in tight ringlets that looked shiny as though he'd used some hair gel. He cried out, "No mommy my hair doesn't need to be brushed! I'm going for the messy rolled out of bed look!" Rubin said jerking away from Hermione and leaving the room.

Hermione shook his head. How many three nearly four year olds knew anything about style. Tonks or as Rubin called her Knife as a butchering of the name Nymphandora was always teaching him these things so he could learn how to manipulate his appearance by all means using language, hairstyles, piercings, tatoos and the occasional mimic of others to meet his ends.

Rubin had probably run off to get breakfast she thought ot herself smelling the sweet smell of breakfast smoothies that they had every Thursday morning. He loved to make smoothies as it was one of the only things besides cereal and toast that she let him make for breakfast. She was almost to the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring in it's low deep sounding chime. Turning away from the kitched she raced to the front door.

Standing out on the front porch was a a boy with dark Italian looks who was heavily shouldering a large duffle bag. He blinked up at Hermione looking nervous. Letting go of the strap he let his back fall to the ground and held out a small hand. Hermione stood there bewildered by such good manners in one so young as Rubin happily darted past her. He took the boys' hand, said nice to meet you, and pumped his arm up & down enthusiastically before gesturing for the boy to follow him inside.

The boy who turned out to be Basil appeared stunned by the warm reception that Rubin met him with. Within five minutes he was wearing comfy houseshoes he'd borrowed from Rubin, had been offered countless bits of food and drink, while also allowed to use the sparkling guestbathroom which was pristine as nobody was ever in there, to freshen up.

Basil looked calculatingly at Rubin as if wondering if he had some alterior motive for being so nice but soon realized that Rubin was just overexercising his manners because he was excited to make yet another friend. Basil knealt by his duffle bag and pulled out what appeared to be a sword which grew as he pulled it from the bag (**Think Mary Poppins' Bag!****). **After extracting several large bags from the duffle bag he turned to Rubin and gestured for him to come sit by him.

"Okay! That's everything," Basil said nodding his head, "I didn't worry about the sizes because they're spelled to adjust to fit your body." Rubin sat down crosslegged across from him and was promptly handed what appeared to be a mask of sorts. The fencing mask had black metal mesh that covered the face along with thick white fabric that covered the neck and some of the back of the head. Rubin slipped it over his head and felt the mask adjusting to his face just as Basil had said it would. He looked through the mesh and grinned a grin nobody but him could see. It was an ambitious grin that unknown to him his father often wore that said he had plans that might very well also be mischevious.

Then Basil tossed a ball of white fabic to Rubin who unfolded it to see it was a coat. Looking to Basil he gave him a questioning look asking 'is this all'. Basil reached into his bag and handed him a list that that was next to an illustrated picture. There was the fencing mask on the persons' head (check), the fencing jacket wrapped over the upper body(check), and then all that was left was the sword called a foil and the glove. As Basil extracted the sword from his duffle he did it almost lovingly while simply tossing the glove as one would any random glove in Rubins' direction.

Ten minutes later Rubin was dressed up in all the fencing garb. Hermione commented quietly trying not to laugh that it was ironic how much effort he'd put into his look only to have to change clothes. Rubin stuck out his tongue before striking a pose with his sword. The sword wasn't what most people would imagine a sword to be. It was pretty much a thin piece of metal shaped like a round wire not some giant stand still so I can decapitate you with my sword type sword.

The doorbell rang again while the two boys did a mock fight Rubin doing what one sees in movies while Basil used more finess to not slash Rubin to ribbons but rather to stab him. Distracted Hermione was the one to get to the door first. Hermione looked through the peep hole on the door ever cautious before opening the door to Ollie and Emilee. Ollie saluted Hermione with his sword before walking past her all grins. Emilee stayed back looking Hermione over.

"That you Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione said figiting under the scrutiny of Emilees' stare. "I hope this is a good disguise."

Emilee nodded reaching down to squeeze Hermiones' hands trying to comfort the paranoid creature Hermione had become. "I wouldn't recognize you at all even if a stared at you for a full hour."

Smiling faintly Hermione led Emilee into the house. On the coffee table the boys were sitting around was salad dressing and random veggies placed next to a cup of coffee. It was a wonder that the boys were not dueling one another Hermione thought until she noticed Pearl making her way out of the room levitating the swords above her head. Grinning she turned to look at Emilee who wore a knowing smile, "I have to do much the same to keep Ollie from playing swords all day long when not doing lessons."

After the boys finished their snack Hermione led them to the fireplace. Taking down the bowl filled with floo powder that sat beside her parent urns Hermione let each of their group take a handful before gesturing the boys forward. Basil looked at Rubin and Ollie to make sure they were listening before stepping forward saying loudly, "McKnights' Fencing Academy." Disappearing from sight the other boys went forward echoing Basils words. Ollie had always sidealong apparated with his mother and Rubin had never been to the Academy at all so the found themselves copying Basil who being a year older than them was rather independent therefore used to traveling without holding someones hand.

The flames flashed green as the floo system swallowed them whole only to spit themselves out in the front room of the McKnight Fencing Academy. Before she could take in anything she noticed a man standing infront of them and almost screamed aloud.

Draco Malfoy stared at them with a bored expression on his face. Only when he started to speak did she react latching on to Rubins' wrist in a death grip and was about to make a run for it when Emilee kicked her discreetly making her lose her terrified look. Draco raised a brow at the strange display before asking Basil, "Will Blaise be here soon Basil? I have business with him that needs to be discussed." Basil nodded but was met with no reaction. Remembering his manners he replied, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. He'll be here at a quarter til nine."

"Good. Merlin knows he'd show up earlier than hoped. Bloody perfectionist." Draco scoffed turning away from their small group. Emilee quickly took over telling the boys to go on ahead and that they'd catch up before dragging Hermione into the restroom.

When they were in a stall and a silencing spell was in place Emilee looked worriedly at Hermione before taking a deep breath and spill out the words, "I'm so sorry! I knew he sometimes likes to show up at these events but I had no clue he'd show up on your first day. I know I'm a terrible friend for putting you on the spot like that but know that it wasn't intentional."

Hermione nodded prompting Emilee to go on.

"He has a strange fascination with young children. Some purebloods have a hard time having children you see so he likes to come to childrens lessons and events to look wistfully at other peoples children. It's not so much creepy as sad."

Hermione looked alarmed. "He knows about Rubin. I take it he's been looking for me."

Emilee looked guilty. "I'd hoped that he could be part of Rubins' life even if you don't want him pulling you back into our old world. He'll be devastated that he couldn't interact with Rubin but seeing him grow up in any way might lessen the blow of not seeing Rubin in his early years."Emilee hesitated before continuing. "I mean think of hearing Rubins' first words it could be just as great a thing to him to see Rubin woop someone at fencing, play the piano at a recital, and see him twirl around some beauty at the debutant ball. Please just consider letting your son at least see his father even if it's from a distance."

Hermione paused before answering, "I'm not mad just a little uneasy feeling right now. I know your envious of me when it comes down to who we got as the fathers of our sons. Mine might be a good influence to some extent while Antonin is simply a monster. If Draco isn't a threat I should let Rubin be around him...the truth is Dracos' friends are the only threats I see."

Hermione looked down at her hands tears dripping down her face. "Draco helped me get out of Azkaban. He said that no Malfoy should be made to feel inferior even if they were a halfblood and especially not if they were his son. He knew I was pregnant which was why he freed me."

Emilee nodded and continued the tale for her. "Voldemort didn't care how his plans were carried through just so long as he got what he wanted. I mean treating Muggleborn women like breeders just so there would be a greater number of magical halfblood children in future years was just sick. It stripped away our dignity but he couldn't have cared less."

Hermione wiped her eyes before meeting Emilees' conserned gaze. "I was lucky though seeing as I got Draco. He was gentle and respected me enough to turn the lights off to spare me the humiliation. I thought he hated me but he was so kind under the cercumstances."

"It wasn't until this breeding law was passed that I realized how much trouble some of the pureblood families had having children. Some people like the Weasleys could have oodles of children while the Malfoys and of course Dolohov couldn't. I mean so some purebloods could marry purebloods under the law due to how fertile their partners were while others had to settle for having halfbloods and muggleborns as brides."

Hermione nodded mutely looking at the stalls door furtively. "Regardless of semi trusting Draco I don't feel comfortable leaving his with Rubin unattended."

Emilee made a nose in her throat that seemed an agreement and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Jodelle

Okay, it's a little short but I'm on Spring break which interupts classes so I can update more often during this week.

I'm really humbled by the fact I've gotten more reviews per chapter in this story than I got even in my longest story the Mute Mutt. I also noticed that some of you read not just one but several of my stories...I guess you all must have me on author alert which is really nice. So far twenty-four reviews translates into a lot of thankyous from me...here's a shoutout. **Oh. And look under my profile for pictures of the boys & Emilee & Hermione & well everybody. The link is titled Lestrange Manor. All the good pictures are closer to the bottom of the page the link brings you to so don't get discouraged.**

Thanks to: (Reviews)

jillianunleashed-ch.1

Lea1286-ch.1, ch.2, ch.3

red24ly-ch.1

Crazy-Cullen-ch.1

cytprincess-ch.1

Zagreb-girl-ch.1

Rose-ch.1

BabyDark-ch.2

caseyjarryn-ch.2, ch.3

Heidi191976-ch.2,ch.3

My-Edward-1992-ch.2

seriana14-ch.3

mysticpammy-ch.3

scarlet witch extreme-ch.3

kept in my heart-ch.3

BellaCullen2312-ch.3

jessirose85-ch.3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and Co. All rights belong to J. and the

publishers.

A/N: LiTTleMiSSmOOny: Your were right I do need to have a flashback scene so here's a chapter full of them to help fill in the blanks. -Jodelle

A/N: Look at my profile for the Link called Lestrange Manor to see pictures of the characters.

Lestrange Manor

By: Jodelle

"You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do."

Hermione fell asleep to the sound of clashing swords. Emilee looked guilty as she slipped her wand back into her pocket. Hermione had just looked so tense and it was a common thing in her household to cast a sleep inducing charm as every time Ollie got like that she'd put him down for a nap.

What Emilee could not know was that Hermione would be trapped in a nightmare. Her breathing slowed to a sleepers breathing and the sound of swords morphed into the sound of metal chains clanking on the floor as she and twelve other women approached the jail cells that would hold them for there stay in Azkaban.

Time passed sluggishly sometimes other times quickly in that cell. Hermione sat in the corner modestly hiding her body as best she could by curling into a little ball. Her tears left lines of clean skin while the rest of her was filthy. Although she longed for a bath she reasoned that the filthier she appeared the less likely she'd be chosen. Being chosen for whatever those men chose those women for was definetely a bad thing as she could hear the screams echoing down the hall.

In her dream she heard a small girl of only fifteen crying freely while another woman rocked back and forth silently chanting what could only be prayers. Hermione feared for her life more that she feared being caged or even being violated. She calmly told herself that if she could just manage to live through this maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

There she waited for days. The only thing that interupted her silent existence was the bringing of food and using the small bucket in the corner that while initially meant for cleaning was now a toliet. After fourteen days of the monotonous waiting she heard the cell door creak open and fearfully looked up to see a man that looked quite familiar. Who is he she wondered as he knealt down before her.

"Granger? Is that you?" There was a moment of confusion as to who he was but as he lit the tip of his wand she clearly saw his face and frantically scooted away from him scrapping her hands on the rough stone underneath her. She felt terror fill her body upon realizing that the man who stood before her was Draco Malfoy Voldemorts' right hand man.

"Malfoy?" she gasped out her voice sounding painfully dried out and raspy. Malfoy clasped her hand in his before standing and pulling her light weight upwards till she was standing. She stood wobbling at first until Draco steadied her. His face was stonily set but she also saw briefly what appeared to be pity.

Draco led her out of the cell nodding to the guard who stepped aside to let them pass. Draco brought her to a large suite that had been created from one of the larger cells. He snapped his fingers and a small houself who looked surprisedly clean for a creature living in the filth of this place stepped out of the shadows.

"Prepare a bath for this lady. I want her sparklingly clean. Spare no expense...you're welcome to use any of the bath oils and soaps needed."

Draco then stepped out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. Hermione heard the lock click shut and felt her hopes of escaping fizzle out. Instead she focused on the steaming hot water that was filling the tub. The houself helped her undress as she was still a little shaky her fingers trembling when she reached for the buttons.

A few minutes later she sank blissfully beneath the warm waters. A brief thought of suicide crossed her mind as she wondered if she could drown herself but that idea was put aside when the houself forcefully made her rise above the water. She sputtered a little before wiping her mouth and glaring at the small creature.

The elf looked at her sadly and shook his head. Hermione almost wanted to cry but swallowed hard and pushed past the emotion. She knew what was going to happen. Initially she'd thought the women were being killed after being attacked by lustful men but Draco didn't seem like one to kill needlessly so perhaps there was hope of at the very least living through this ordeal.

The houself poured honeysuckle smelling soap over her head befor taking a scrub brush and sudsing her up. Hermione winced at the pressure on her skin as the elf stripped the dirt off at a marathon speed. But she ignored it as best she could by focusing on the clean tingling feeling she felt now. Standing Hermione was wrapped in a towel and marched over to what appeared to be a wardrobe. The elf nudged past her and pointed out a plain sky blue dress.

Hermione slipped the dress over her head and dug in a dresser for undergarmets. The only ones she found made her blush. There were zippers in odd places on some of them while others had a lot of lace on them. Thinking it's better than nothing she chose a modest yellow bra and underwear before finishing getting dressed.

Next there was the dressing of the hair. Hermione winced as the elf tore through her hair with a comb . She almost thought she heard the elf swear on a few occasions underneath its' breath. It took a solid twently minutes before her hair was all brushed through. Her hair was then put into a French braid and left alone.

Although Hermione couldn't see it she looked amazing decked out as she was but always considering herself to be a bookworm she tended to overlook these things. She sat on the edge of the giant bed trembling heavily staring fearfully at the door until it clicked open. Tears streamed down her face as she averted her gaze to stare into her hands in her lap.

She then felt Draco put a finger underneath her chin and made her look him in the eyes. He looked remorseful and full of pity for her. He sat on the edge of the bed as well and opened his mouth to speak .

He choaked at first but then said, "I'm truly sorry it's come to this Granger but Voldemort has decreed that we breed a new generation of halfbloods. I think this is very distasteful even if the results are good." Dracos' face had gone dangerously dark showing how much he hated the man her served.

"I promise to be gentle. And if you wish we can do this in the dark to spare you as much humiliation as possible."

Hermione nodded hicupping as she tried to stop crying.

"Are you a virgin? You seem really frightened." Draco said softly.

Hermione nodded looking even more pitiful.

"Let's just get this over with," Draco said with a sigh, "You only need to get pregnant and then you'll be treated much better I promise you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later Hermione had found out she was pregnant and as Draco had protected her from the other men she knew the baby was his. He brought her to his room and they sat at a small table Draco sipping a firewhiskey while Hermione sipped peach tea.

Draco then said out of nowhere, "I'm getting you out of here."

Hermione looked at him increduously. "How?" It was impossible to get out of here or damn near close to impossible she thought as she remember Padfoots' escape. She didn't even have a wand for Merlins' sake!

Her questions were answered as Draco tossed her something wrapped in a polishing cloth. "This is yours I believe vine wood and dragon heartstring."

Hermione tentatively brushed her hand over the smooth wood as small golded sparks came off of it as her magic reacted to it. She gingerly took it into her wand hand and whispered a spell seeing the room light up with a lumos. She grinned at Draco who looked amused.

Draco snapped his fingers and the houself she'd grown accustomed to appeared. He was carrying a foul smell contoction that she recognized as Polyjuice Potion. He took a small bag from his pocket which was full of hairs and handed it to her mouthing 'bottoms up.'

So she had escaped using the appearance of Pansy Parkinson. She had wondered why he'd gone to so much trouble to get her out until he explained.

"They's strip my sons mother of all her dignity. No son of a Malfoy halfblood or not will be treated as a second class citizen!" Draco had said venhemetly before continuing, "Granger, you don't realize how great a miracle it is that I have a son by you. In my family it usually takes over a decade to get an heir as many of the babies are born stillborn. So I'm willing to do whatever I can to see that you're out of this place and in a place where you can safely raise him. I won't come looking for you until the boy is thirteen and perhaps by then this nightmare will be over!"

Hermione nodded looking affectionately at the man who'd risked so much for her and her son before leaving through the door & walking through countless exits until she got to the apparation point & disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay! I hope that fills in some blanks. I know this is not the sweet and fluffy type of chapter that most of you would want but I didn't realize how many gaps I left unfilled so this I suppose is a filler... but don't forget to _**review **_as perhaps the next chapter will be better & remember reviews are a great motivator for me to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers.

Lestrange Manor

By:Jodelle

The instructor Mr. McKnight knelt down to adjust Rubins' stance. He moved Rubins' foot so that his right foot pointed forward while his left foot pointed to the left. He explained that it took a while to get used to but he'd look foolish moving any other way. He then stood and came behind Rubin and made him hold his left hand out behind him which was for balance he said to Rubins' question.

Rubin skipped forward holding his feet in that position as he tried to poke Ollie on his jacket. If you were able to touch you opponents jacket you got a point. The jackets were spelled to be sensitive to the slightest touch and to put the points on the score board in real time. As they lunged forward and skipped back their arm would move in such a way as to best keep their balance.

Hermione froze when she heard clapping and turned to see Draco clapping enthusiastically a moment after Rubin got his first ever point. She felt tears well up in her eyes. It wasn't fair to him that he was not know that the boy he applauded for was his own son. It was at that moment that she decided to be around Draco as often a possible so he wouldn't miss out on Rubins' childhood.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a loud clash and looked up to find Ollie holding a broken sword. Hermione expected the instructor to just repair it but instead he tossed it aside went into a back room and got another.

Hermione whispered to Emilee, "Why didn't he just fix it?"

Emilee looked surprised. "It's the first rule of fencing to use the best blade possible as nobody wants damaged goods. The blade is never quite as strong after being broken once and repaired. It would be like putting a bandage on a child that needs stitches."

Hermione nodded watching as the match started up again. Then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. Whipping her head around she saw a man she recognized as Blaise Zabini. He was met at the door by Draco and for a few minutes they appeared to be talking before going to sit by Basil of all people. Then it clicked.

Basils' father was Blaise Zabini! Hermione shivered. After all the years of feeling safe and being cautious here she was letting her son befriend children with Death Eaters for parents! Merlin perserve me she thought.

Then the buzzer went off and the classes for younger students ended. Hermione reached down for her large black purse and made her way out of the room only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and had her wand in her hand and pointed at the man who turned out to be Blaise Zabini.

He grinned at her and said, "Easy now you act like I'm the The Dark Lord in the flesh."

Without thinking Hermione muttered, "You might as well be."

Blaises eyebrows shot up to be hidden under his bangs. "Really that's quite uncalled for. I honestly came here with all the good intentions to inviting you and you son plus an additional guest to a banquet my family is hosting this weekend on Saturday."

He paused looking over his shoulder at his son who was talking to Ollie and Rubin before turning back around to continue their conversation. "Your son seems like a good child and perhaps may be a good friend of my son." Hermione looked hesitant.

"And no the Dark Lord won't be there as he has important business to take care of back in London. So," He said looking determined, "there is no poliet way to deny me of your presense as the only thing you could possibly do is childishly say 'I don't like you!'"

Hermiones' lips twitched. 'Well I don't like him so he has a point.' She nodded and smiled up at him, "Thank you for the invitation I'm sure Rubin will be thrilled. He was wondering when he'd get to test out his table manners. Poor boy said it was dreadfully dull attending etiquette classes."

Blaise turned to leave before he spun back around. "I never did get your names. I need to put you on the party list or you won't be allowed through the front gate."

Hermione paused remembering the names she'd created for the two of them. "Alice Craven and Rubin Craven." He nodded before marching over to where the three boys stood talking animatedly.

Then she herself turned around to leave only to walk straight into someones chest. She looked up in a panic to see Draco staring down at her. 'What did he want?' she thought frantically.

"I heard Blaise invite you to his party and as a single mother surely you don't have a date. Since you're new here I'd like to get to know you and your son so please do accept my offer." Draco looked quite charming with that laughing smile and his eyes sparlking with amusement. She felt her knees go weak but smiled at the man she'd just promised would be a part of their lives.

So seeing as she'd promised him a part in her sons world she said decidely, "Yes, how kind of you." Then waving goodbye she took Rubin with her and they flooed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stood infront of the mirror as she let Tonks circle her looking for flaws. Tonks was already dressed in beautiful peach colored dress with with a light crème colored shawl draped over her shoulders. She looked like Hermiones' sister well at least when they were both glamoured to look like redheads with fair skin.

Hermione was wearing a large black witchs' hat and a redish colored dress with a black tight fitting cloak over the top of her body. She felt gorgeous as she spun and watched her heavy skirts swish as she did so. **(Pictures link in my profile)**

Pearl sat in her lap and with great care did her makeup once she returned to sitting. She loved the feeling of the brushes tickling her face. It was a feeling you only felt when someone else did your makeup mixed with excitement as you wonder what you'll look like once all the hard works done.

Rubin waltz into the room after knocking three times and waiting a minute. His dress robes were a fish scale silver and he grinned at Tonks who started fussing over him. She picked a squirming Rubin up and deposited him in a chair before trying to fix his hair. She sighed before shaking her head.

"He put too much styling gel in his hair and reeks of that cologne I bought him. I need to sort him out with maybe another shower!" Tonks declared making to leave the room dragging a reluctant Rubin behind her. "Don't worry though I'll get this done right quick and then we can be on our way!"

Hermione laughed lightly getting a scowl from Pearl who was trying to do her lips. She sat and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rubin fidgeted as they waited into the carriage for someone to come meet them and lead them into the mansion. When his mother wasn't looking he blew on the glass window and drew a smiley face in the moisture. However Tonks noticed and bopped him lightly over the head.

Hermione turned back around to see Rubin rubbing his head and slouching in his seat. He glared at Tonks as he began to sulk. They'd been outside for ten minutes before they heard a tap on the window.

The door opened magically after someone tapped on the glass three times. Standing there was a pale girl with white blond hair wearing a purple black dress. She gestured for them to follow her and so they did up to the door. The wooden doors opened slightly and out stepped a girl who looked just like the other girl only with pitchblack hair mirroring her with the same dress but in white.

The girl opened the door wide and in a stage whisper said, "Remember your manners Gabrielle! Mom says it's rude to not greet the guests warmly and being so quiet will make you seem frosty!"

The girl nodded mutely edging past her sister to walk behind their group. Once they'd walked through what could only be an entry hall the black haired girl ran out infront of them and gestured for them to wait. "I'll announce you...um...you're the last to arrive so I guess you're the Cravens." Peeking into the room she sighed. "It may take a minute to get their attention they're having a rather heated discussion." With that the girl disappeared into the room the door closing shut behind her.

" Are you sure they'll have enough room for me?" Tonks whispered worriedly. From what she'd heard only Rubin and Hermione had been invited.

Hermione nodded. "I sent him a letter yesterday and told him about how my sister was passing through and I didn't want to be rude and leave you all alone when you'd come from so far to see me. He just laughed and said if she's as pretty as you of course she's welcome."

"So...Alice, how were those last minute dancing lessons going." Tonks teased playing with the large bow by her waist. She looked up as Hermione blushed.

"They were okay but Rubin is much better at it than I am. I had to keep watching my feet but I can manage. I just hope the other person won't talk or I'll probably mess up." Hermione confessed looking over at Rubin who was quietly conversing with the little blond girl named Gabrielle. For a quiet person she seemed to have a lot to say.

There was a creak that made them jump when the black haired girl returned to lead them in. Going into that room was like dropping into hell for Hermione and Tonks as they recognized many of the people as Death Eaters. They were all seated along a rectangular table with houselfs carrying in trays to deposit on the table.

What made Hermione stare was not the Death Eaters but rather a girl that could only be Ginny Weasley sitting at the end of the table with Blaise Zabini. She also noticed a small girl at the table who could only be her daughter. Was she married to Blaise? She must be Hermione thought stunned.

Gabrielle led Rubin to the side of the table where Blaise and Ollie were seated while the black haired girl who she found out was named Grace lead her over to sit by Draco and Ginny. Hermione almost burst into tears upon seeing the other girl but with all her might forced the feeling down to revisit it later.

Later her son would tell her all the names of the people he'd met and she'd worry heavily about any slip ups he might have made when talking to the Death Eaters' children but for now Draco had her full attention.

She didn't hate him but he made her uneasy. He was a dangerous person. He might be considerate even sweet but he'd never earned her trust. So she talked as much as was polite minding her manners. He called her beautiful but she didn't care as he was seeing another womans face.

It was when they danced that he really layed on the charm. As she stumbled initally he whispered directions in her ear until her nervousness was forgotten as she went through the steps with ease.

"Left foot back-Right foot to the side- and close left foot to right foot... Good job. See you're not so bad at this."

Hermione didn't know what to make of that night but she knew one thing. Even with all the risks she was taking it was worth it to be standing where she was now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:_**Wow! I got over twenty reviews in the last three days and I'm quite frankly stunned**__**.**_ Thank You!!!! I was a little worried when I only got three reviews for the fourth chapter...Reviews make it easier on me to know what questions you want answered most so thanks for the feedback. I've already dedicated a whole chapter to a question asked so don't feel ignored.

_**And**_: Please remember to look at the pictures of the characters via the link labeled Lestrange Manor in my Author profile and tell me what you think of them.

Reviews Response:

caseyjarreyn: I know it can't be all fluff or there'd be no substance to it. Thanks for reminding me though as I was sorely tempted to leave out necessary things for the sake of fluffy-ness.

Margaritama: I know what you mean. He looks at other children in a way that screams he wants to see his own little pride and joy coming out of hiding to embrace him.

Mysticpammy: Thank you!!

Seriana4: He was sweet but gets sweeter.

Pretty Chelsea: Thank you!!

crimsonprincess99: Thank you!!

Rolax15: Thank you!!

Swimming-Gal: Thank you!!

LiTTleMiSSmOOny: Thank you!! I always welcome good advice.

XmusicGurlx: Thank you!! And I have free time so here's a lovely cliffie...I know I'm evil sorry.

BellaCullen2312: Yes, it's still rather harsh thing no matter how much I tried to soften the blow for her by giving her someone kind.

War Goddess of Wisdom: I know I'm glad someone pointed that out. Sorry-Sorry... I must try to anticipate these things so I don't leave people confunded for too long.

Cracka bottle lemme c u waddle: He is isn't he.

Avanell: Thank you !!

Jessirose85: Thank you!!

Beautiful Enigma: Yes, it is rather creepy

HadaRogue: Thank You!!

-Jodelle **humbly gives a curtsy and bows slightly- Thanks Again!**


End file.
